Rechazo
by Maiastra
Summary: Draco Malfoy se siente herido por el rechazo de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HP y su universo NO ME PERTENECEN, no gano ni medio galeón con esto, Rowling no me ceba mates y Draco no me calienta la cama, todo lo demás es obra de mi cerebro y no está a la venta.**

 **-Rechazo.-  
**  
No lo comprende. Ella no quiere tomarla. Pero si es perfecta, piensa con fastidio mientras la manipula en su mano.  
Es del largo perfecto, el grosor es un poco normal, pero así es mejor para manejarla. Es lisa, suave al tacto, y es poderosa.  
Pero ella aun así se niega a tocarla. Dice que le produce rechazo. Dice que le trae malos recuerdos.  
¡Cómo puede traerle malos recuerdos! Si con ella, la ha hecho gozar más de una vez, si con ella le ha satisfecho mil deseos.  
No la comprende, no, realmente no entiende el rechazo de Hermione.  
La acaricia pensativo, sintiéndola vibrar bajo su toque. Es tan suave, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, pensó con satisfacción.  
Pero no, ella prefería la de la comadreja; tosca, anudada, casi una cabeza más larga que la de él. _Es que me trae buenos recuerdos_ justifica ella.

Y la toma con firmeza, con su mano dorada, y la manipula con destreza, como si fuera propia. Y la sonrisa de la comadreja, oh, la sonrisa de la comadreja, lo persigue hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando ella está abrazando su cuerpo, está ahí cada vez que ella se niega a tocarla.

Draco Malfoy apretó su varita con fuerza entre sus manos, no comprendía como luego de 10 años de matrimonio, su esposa se negaba a utilizar su varita, aun cuando la misma le respondia con respeto a su sangre muggle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola hola sisi, tengo que terminar el cap de Beyond the sun, pero este tema de los 20 pirulos de HP y el efecto de fb (que de hecho NO PUEDO VER NO SE PORQUE) me generó esta idea confusa xD de un Draco herido por la negativa de Hermione de tomar su varita, y poniéndome un poco metaforica dar a pensar que habla de su amigo del sur que se oculta en sus calzones de algodón egipcio. Jjajjajaa**

 **Maiastra.-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Rechazo II-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, chillando de emoción montada con la comadreja.  
Veía sus manos ponerse blancas y apretar el abdomen de su amigo, la veía apretar los ojos con fuerza y hundir su cabeza en la espalda de él. La oyó chillar con deleite. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Veía el placer mezclarse con su miedo innato, estaba ahí, no estaba loco, ella estaba disfrutando aquella tortura como una masoquista.  
Pero cuando él, gallardo y benevolente, se ofrecía a montar con ella, ella lo rechazaba, con su miedo como justificación.  
 _Es que tú eres muy salvaje, muy rápido._ Dice a veces.  
Cuando cansado de su rechazo, ofrecía caballeroso, dedicado, enseñarle, ella simplemente se negaba, sin justificar, sin rectificar. Ella siempre decía que no.  
La risa de la comadreja lo devolvió al presente, y fulmino al par de amigos que volaban a baja velocidad casi al ras del suelo. Y su esposa, con el rostro parcialmente ocultó en la espalda de su amigo, sonreía feliz, y dichosa, con sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

La ira bullía en sus venas, su mano apretó con fuerza el mango de su escoba. No comprendía a su esposa, ni a esos rechazos absurdos para con sus cosas. Comenzaba a creer, sin querer profundizar en ello, que su esposa tenía una aventura con su primer amor infantil. Y sintiendo las arcadas de odio rozar su garganta, Draco Malfoy dejó a ambos amigos, montando en su escoba, se alejó de allí, sintiéndose un tercero en discordia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capaz sume un cap mas a esto, que sale del aire xD Me hace reir mucho este Draco, aunque sea corto y todo ajjajaj  
Maiastra.-**


	3. Chapter 3

—Rechazo III—

Estaba agotado, toda la semana un problema nuevo, desde inversionistas pasados de arrogancia, hasta abogados toscos e inútiles. Renuncias, despidos, crisis empresarial. Su trabajo comenzaba a asquearlo de tanto problema acumulado, y estaba tan cansado que la idea de abandonar su puesto y dejar a cualquier otro le parecía fantástico.

En su casa era igual, dia si y dia también, las discusiones con Hermione iban en aumento. Si no era porque masticaba ruidosamente, era porque había hecho algún comentario sobre las tostadas. Si no era porque decía algo sobre el café aguado, era porque prefería saltearse la hora de la cena. Si no era porque se quedaba hasta muy tarde trabajando en la sala, era porque se había ido muy temprano en la mañana. Y la comadreja, la comadreja SIEMPRE estaba en su casa, cuando llegaba estaba ahí, despatarrado en su sillón, con sus mugrosos pies de troll sobre su mesita de café, y ella riéndose a su lado de alguna ocurrencia muggle de aquella caja negra.

El temor a perder a su esposa, y un poco de su orgullo herido, lo instaron a cambiar la rutina esa noche. Salió varias horas antes de su horario normal.  
No se aparecería, ni siquiera usaría la red Flu. Pasaría por aquel restaurant italiano, tomaría un par de órdenes, pasaría por la florería y la bombonería y si aún tenía tiempo, llegando a casa se desviaría unas cuadras e iría por una torta helada de chocolate y caramelo como a ella le gustaba. Si esta noche, la agasajaría. Llegaría a casa, despacharía al troll de la comadreja y tendrían una noche romántica.

Malabareando con las bolsas de comida, el helado, los bombones y el gran ramo de claveles rojos que le gustaban a Hermione, Draco Malfoy entro en el edificio donde vivían desde que comenzaron a salir, un edificio muggle, en un barrio muggle, con vecinos muggles, y él estaba bien con eso, porque ella lo había elegido, porque a ella le gusto el parque que queda a unas cuadras, porque la heladería esta estratégicamente colocada y el delivery siempre llega a tiempo.  
Llamó al ascensor, y la luz titilante en su piso lo obligó a fulminar con la mirada al panel de control. Rindiéndose a lo evidente, caminó hacia la escalera, subió el primer piso a paso tranquilo, con cuidado de no perder nada en el camino, el segundo piso tuvo más prisa, para el vigésimo piso su rosada lengua estaba colgando a un lado de su boca, su corbata estaba desanudada y el sudor perlaba su frente y cuello.  
Subió los últimos escalones hacia el trigésimo piso de dos en dos, sin importarle que los claveles perdieran sus pétalos, ni que la caja de bombones estuviera apretada dentro de su traje, poco le importó también, el sendero de helado chorreante que iba dejando la torta helada para su esposa.

Cuando al final llego al descansillo, descargó de sus pulmones todo el aire y la ira que sentía en sus venas, se tomó dos segundos para aplacar los galopes de su corazón y abrió la puerta del pasillo que daba a los dos únicos departamentos de ese piso.

Bizqueó un par de veces, confundido. Había cajas, bolsas, libros y más cajas y bolsas. Un tic en su ceja se instaló mientras avanzaba por el pequeño camino libre de cajas y bártulos acomodados precariamente. Pero un objeto llamó su atención, ubicado oscilante en la cima de una de las cajas a medio cerrar. Dejó todas las bolsas en el suelo y tomó aquel objeto.  
La foto de su boda. Ahí, él tenía a Hermione abrazada por su cintura, mientras reía y la giraba con su sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco. Dejó el cuadro sobre la caja de al lado, y abrió un poco más la caja semi abierta, ahí estaba su túnica favorita, y su corbata de Slytherin, también estaba su cáliz de plata, sin querer, comenzó a revisar todas las cajas, sintiendo su corazón empequeñecer al encontrar en cada caja y bolsa sus pertenencias, su escoba, su ropa, sus libros, su objetos valiosos, los regalos que Hermione le hizo.

La puerta de su departamento se abrió, y él volteo anclando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a la figura de su esposa. Su esposa, pensó con dolor, mientras observaba su ropa rota y manchada, su esposa lo estaba botando y comenzaría una nueva vida, quizás como una indigente, pensando que él la dejaría en la calle. Su esposa, que tenía una mancha morada en su mejilla, y una brocha con la punta del mismo color.

—Llegaste temprano—dijo ella con el asombro pintado en sus facciones. Y el dolor se abrió paso por el corazón de Draco, ella creía que el simplemente llegaría más tarde, encontrando todas sus cosas en la calle, y la casa vacía de todo objeto y presencia.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó con un hilillo de voz, y la vio dar un paso hacia él. –No. —pidió. Y para agregar más veneno a su corazón agonizante, la pelirroja cabeza de la comadreja se asomó por el marco de la puerta.  
—Huron—saludó con una sonrisa amistosa. Y Draco apretó los puños, agachándose, tomó la bolsa con la cena, el ramo de claveles castigado por la escalera, la bolsa de torta helada derretida y la caja de bombones. Pasando el cuerpo tieso de su esposa, le entregó todos los bártulos a la comadreja.

—Disfrútenla—escupió con odio, dándose vuelta y comenzando a trotar escaleras abajo. Se arrancó la corbata, y la dejó caer entre algún escalón, se quitó el saco y lo dejó escurrir por el barandal. Sentía que se asfixiaba, mientras saltaba los escalones, ciego por sus lágrimas, la alianza en su dedo le cortaba la respiración, pensó con amargura, y volvió a saltar otro par de escalones. Debió pisar su propio saco muchos escalones más abajo, cuando el mundo lo golpeó de frente y todo se oscureció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿No estará muerto, verdad?—_ escuchó que una voz preguntaba.

— _No seas idiota, solo tiene una contusión, despertará pronto.—_ anunció otra voz. Conocía esa voz, era cantarina y a veces estridente, como en ese momento, como si lo que dijera fuera real pero no estuviera tan segura.

 _Hermione. Su esposa. La mujer que amaba, la mujer que rechazaba utilizar su varita o montar con él en escoba. La mujer que lo había desalojado._

Con lentitud, abrió sus ojos cegándose un instante por la luz del techo. Su nariz picaba, como si le hubieran puesto un pañuelo con aguarrás bajo ella. 

—Draco… ¿Estas bien?—preguntó su esposa acariciando su mejilla. Quiso rechazar su tacto, pero temiendo ser el último roce, se dejó acunar por su mano, ronroneando suavemente mientras sus parpados se cerraban con placer.

—Herms… el olor a pintura lo enloqueció. —Ron Weasley. Aquel maldito hijo de perra, seguro estaría disfrutando el show, seguro estaría esperando que se recompusiera para ocupar su lugar. Debería haberlo sospechado, las negativas de Hermione a usar su varita, sus vuelos con él, las visitas a deshora de la comadreja, todo era su culpa.

— ¿Draco?—inquirió su esposa al verlo fruncir el ceño.

Deshaciéndose de su roce, Draco se sentó, parpadeando un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz en aquella habitación. Era su sala, pero estaba vacía, miro hacia sus piernas, estaba sobre papel periódico, observó a la comadreja sin mirarla realmente, y descubrió las paredes a su espalda, morado.  
Giró su cabeza, más morado. Miró a su esposa, descubriendo más manchas moradas en su ropa, y volvió su vista hacia la comadreja, manchas moradas, blancas y verdes salpicaban su camiseta de Gryffindor descolorida.

— ¿Qué demonios?—gritó.

—Quería darte una sorpresa—se excusó Hermione, mirando nerviosamente sus manos manchadas de pintura verde y blanca. —Ya sabes, pintar algunas habitaciones, y dejar todo listo para cuando llegaras—miró el reloj de pared que estaba apoyado en el suelo contra la pared aun sin pintar.—en dos horas—agregó.

—No me estas dejando—murmuró con la vista desenfocada. Hermione lo miró con desconcierto e intercambio una mirada extraña con su amigo.

— ¿Dejarte?—preguntó dudosa.— ¿Por qué iba a dejarte?—inquirió—¿Por qué pensaste que estaba dejándote?—

—Porque tu… él—dijo señalando a la comadreja que lo miraba serio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Y entonces prefieres todo con él, de él, y llegué, con la idea de sorprenderte, y vi todas mis cosas en la puerta y pensé, y asumí… y no me dejes.—terminó con un hilillo de voz. La comadreja sonrió con diversión, y sin decir palabra se alejó, agachándose a tomar un bote de pintura blanco y una brocha, rumbo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—Oh Draco. —los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y vio el titubeo en el cuerpo de la comadreja.—Lo siento, lo siento.—susurraba mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo con demasiado aroma a pintura.

—Yo lo siento, no debí… no tendría que…— decía él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No entiendes, es mi culpa, yo tendría que haberte contado de mis sospechas antes, tampoco sabía que esto funcionaba así, ya sabes hija de muggles, pero Molly me dijo que era perfectamente normal, y que después de los primeros meses ya podría volver a la normalidad.—el vómito verbal de su esposa lo descolocó por un momento.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—preguntó, y ya no sabía si estaba mareado por el olor a pintura o por la perorata de su esposa.

—Oh…— musitó ella, levantando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente. —Estoy embarazada Draco.—y por segunda vez en la noche, los ojos de Draco Malfoy se llenaron de lágrimas, y el mundo, volvió a golpearlo por la espalda.

Hermione vio con horror como el cuerpo de su esposo se desplomaba hacia atrás.

 _Los hombres no toleran los rechazos, no miran más allá de sus narices y claramente no están listos nunca para ser padres._

Eso hubiera dicho su madre, pensó mientras dejaba el cuerpo de su esposo en la sala a medio pintar y tomaba otro bote de pintura morada y una brocha. Asintiendo, siguió pintando las paredes que pintaba antes de la llegada de su esposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cuando termine los próximos dos cap de beyond the sun seguro publique uno mas de rechazo… no se, relacionado al embarazo supongo? Tengo tela para cortar por ahí xD tuve un embarazo sumamente bizarro, lleno de antojos bipolares y pobre mi novio/marido que se tuvo que fumar mi humor montaña rusa.  
Eso si, fue un embarazo corto, pero fue muy divertido (claro que no planeo JAMAS volver a pasar por esa experiencia, tuve la suerte o la desgracia, de tener un embarazo gemelar y JUSTO JUSTO tuve nene y nena asi que aca se cerro la fabrica) jajajajja  
Maiastra.-**


End file.
